Fate
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: Destiny isn't set in stone. HIATUS
1. Anelli di Flames e Realtà

**Fate**

_Chapter 1: Anelli di Flames e Realtà_

* * *

Located on one of the streets of Mission City, a small dark bookstore was tucked in between a fancy French restaurant and a closed club. The sign was old and rusty, creaking ever so slightly in the breeze and the windows were grimy and dusty. Yet to some of its usual customers, it was a place of paradise.

Inside the store, it was equally dark. Barely any sunlight was able to seep through the dust, and the old headlamps were barely lit. Besides that, it looked like any ancient backwards store. No air-conditioner, no fan, a wooden counter with old parchments, quills, and ink instead of paper and pen. The only thing that convinced the customers that they had not, indeed, stepped into the past is the flat screen laptop on the counter.

The small bookstore was as cramped as it was messy. Shelves and shelves of books filled most of the store, making navigation hard. There were also lots of books lying atop each other on the floor and the top of the bookshelves. Taking that plus the dark room made a combination for disaster. Because of this, the store was not often visited.

Despite all this, the store was practically a paradise to a teen girl who was seated in a corner, deeply engrossed in a book. Her black hair was tied limply in a sensible ponytail that hung over her shoulder, and her slightly narrowed purple contacts looking eyes were focused on the book resting on her lap. Her skin was extremely pale, unhealthily so, and, as she shifted awkwardly from where she sat on the smooth wooden floor, anyone could tell that she carried herself rather shy and unconfident fashion.

She wasn't really very slim. Instead, her body had a rather lean shape to it, and while most teenage girl would be conscious of the way they look, this girl was a layer of muscle on her. Wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with knee length grey pants and black sneakers, her skin seemed to glow eerily in contrast to her outfit. On her left wrist she wore a smooth thin flat bracelet, made out of unusual dark black stone so light, it barely felt as if she was wearing it at all; yet if anyone tried to forcefully take it off, they would find themselves getting shocked.

On the loop there were seven different symbols carved delicately onto it—seven different symbols that no human would be able to understand, a language known only to those living a few million light years away, words known as 'The Language of the Primes.'

The bearer of this unique bracelet was called Destiny Knight.

Destiny was in the world of a book, her eyes taking in every word, when she heard the bell ring urgently. Blinking, she pushed the book away before standing up, stretching awkwardly while knocking into some books, causing them to fall to the ground. Cringing slightly at the loud noise the book cause, she quickly stacked them up before dusting her cloths slightly. Destiny looked about for a moment, before running hastily towards the counter, carefully navigating around the books, when…

The world blew up in front of her.

Destiny was thrown off her feet and flung across the shop. Hitting the wall hard, she let out a cry of pain as the world spun crazily around her. For a moment, she could hardly move, before her senses came back to her. The first thing she felt was intense heat; the next was warm liquid trickling down her face. Automatically, she reached to her head, wiping the blood off. "Damm," she cursed, before scrambling to her feet. She felt a little light headed for a minute, but she quickly stabilised. Looking around, she cringed slightly. Half the store had been blown to bits, literally. There was nothing there, except for rumbles and dust. Coughing, she cursed to no one, "Who the hell blasted the store to bits?"

A vehicle suddenly blasted past her and a behind it a bright yellow…robot? ...lay hooked to it, blasting at something Destiny could not see. The next thing she knew, a giant thirteen feet tall robot had just run past her. Blinking, she looked up, squinting as sunlight reflected off the robot's silver amour, before her jaws dropped.

"No blazing way." Destiny murmured, her eyes widening, before she ducked, pushing herself to the ground as a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor swooped from the sky, transforming halfway. It landed, and, without missing a heartbeat, fired on the robot that ran past Destiny just moments before.

Destiny froze for a second from where she lay, inhaling the smoke and dust, before she jerkily got to her feet before running off frantically; ignoring the way the Raptor gave a metal sounding screech of delight as it hit its target. She did not scream as she ran, like most were doing. Instead she concentrated on saving her energy and sprinting to safer ground. Finally she ducked behind a half blown truck, peering over it.

The Raptor advanced on the wounded robot with its cannon ablaze. Its ruby red optics glowed cruelly as its mouth seems to smile in a twisted fashion. Destiny felt a stronger sense of fear as she stared at it. It made an extremely high pitched sonic frequency sound that should be unheard by human, except Destiny is not exactly 'human'.

/**Autobot scum! The Allspark is mine! /** It screeched in delight. Destiny frowned, a line creasing her forehead. Autobot? Allspark?

Without answering, the "Autobot" leapt up and punched the Raptor straight in the face. The Raptor staggered back, and instantly the other one darted away. Destiny took a good long look at it, trying to remember every single detail.

The robot had sleek sliver battle amour, and, though he was huge, he was extremely graceful and fast. And its face, compared to the Raptor bot, looked slightly human. Actually, compared to the Raptor, the bot looked way kinder and more human, both in appearance and in outlook.

On the other hand, the Raptor's face looked cruel, with savage looking teeth and demonic red optics. Its most outstanding features were its wings. Sleek and wide, "Raptor" described the bot perfectly.

As Destiny obsessed over the two bots, she did not see an even bigger bad-ass robot appeared until it grabbed the first robot by its neck. Destiny let out a strangled gasp as she saw the sharp talon-like fingers tightened around the Autobot's neck, lifting it from the ground.

**/You want a piece of me? /** The Autobot snarled defiantly as he struggled against the fingers closing around its neck. The bigger of the two narrowed its optics slightly, and before Destiny could even process what it is going to do, the second bot had already ripped the Autobot in half.

Destiny's eyes widen at such cold hearted killing, and a muffled cry of disbelieve and pain emitted from her. The second bot tossed the two body parts on to the ground, looking coolly down at the corpse. **/No, I want two,/** it said, unable to resist the final jibe. The Raptor gave a mad crackle of laughter before transforming swiftly, blasting down town. The other one transformed in to a model of a plane that Destiny have never seen before, and followed the Raptor.

It was all over in a few minutes.

Unable to believe her eyes, Destiny slowly crept out, approaching the offline protoform hesitantly. Finally, she reached out cautiously to touch the cool metal, when her bracelet suddenly heated up rapidly, burning her skin. She let out a shriek of pain, grabbing the bracelet, trying yank it off, but it remained on her, as thought imprinted on her skin. The burning sensation continued, and the bracelet started to glow dark blue, and three symbols shone brightly, bright yellow, pure white, and jet black. In her mind, a soft unidentified voice whispered a name: /_Jazz./_

The instant that was over the light from the bracelet died down, and the burning sensation faded.

It has never done that before.

Destiny stared blankly at her bracelet for a moment, when a sudden explosion caused her to jerk back into reality. Looking frantically around, she managed to locate the sudden sound.

A huge blue with red flame robot had just crashed on the ground, shaking a couple of buildings around it to their cores. And it seemed to be gently holding something in its massive metal hand. Squinting, she could only see the outline of a strangely familiar, tall, slightly lanky teen boy desperately hanging on to one of the metal fingers. Destiny's jaws dropped when she finally recognised who it was.

"Sam?" she whispered to herself in disbelief. Is that really Sam Witwicky? The Sam Witwicky who goes to the same high school with her, the dorky shy kid she knew always got bullied in school? No way.

Another robot emerged from the top of the building, and Destiny reconsiders it as the one who murdered…Jazz. It leapt down and the blue and red bot shoved Sam away, only to take the full blow of the second one. The ground shuddered under the impact, and Destiny fell slightly.

Trying to get to her feet, a massive shadow suddenly covered her. Turning, her eyes widened as a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low started landing and transforming as it reached the ground, its rotators spinning dangerously. Destiny wanted to scream, yet it got stuck somewhere in between her throat. Staring fearfully up at the massive robot, her head suddenly screamed at her to run.

And she did just that.

Ducking and jumping between rubble and debris with disturbing ease and grace, Destiny was panting hard when she finally found a safe place to hide. Looking back at the battle, she stared at the chopper bot; a dozen green lasers had lit up its chest plate. Ruby red eyes glittering, the bot turned, and abruptly opened fire, blasting the entire block apart. Far as she was, Destiny could feel the heat scorching her face. Ducking her head, she suddenly heard the sound of several jets approaching the chopper bot, fast. Blinking, she jerked her head up to see a couple of F-22s releasing all they have got in their arsenal. The bot staggered slightly back and a fast approaching figure on a motorbike fired several round directly into its chest, where the F-22s had hit it. Letting out a screech of pain, Destiny clutched her ears as the bot fell, never to rise again.

Instantly, Destiny felt an overwhelming sense of grief come over her. Falling to her knees, Destiny clutched her heart as it beat painfully against her ribcage. Gasping for oxygen, irrational thoughts of killing herself flirted across her mind, and for a moment, as the heaving girl fell to the ground and writhing in pain, she curled her fingers around a stray piece of shattered glass, her mind screamed for her to take her life.

"No." Destiny moaned to herself painfully as she squeeze her hand against the shard of glass tightly, causing her palm to bleed. The sudden pain cleared her mind, and Destiny instantly sucked in much needed air, before scrambling to her feet. She swayed for a moment, before shaking her head. She looked over to the battle, her eyes squinting against the bright sunlight.

The figure on the bike turned out to be army captain. Urging his men towards where the main battle was taking place, they ignored Destiny as she ran towards the fallen bot. A strange sensation was practically screaming for her to get closer to the dead bot. Staring at its dulling optics, she felt as if she had failed him somehow. "Sorry," she whispered, before reaching to feel its cool metal body. This time, as she braced herself of the burning pain that activated when she touched the body, she could not help but wonder what the hell is going on.

Why in the world was this entire "battle" happening to her? Her bracelet glowing and burning her when it had remain dull and lifeless for the last 15 years she had worn it, robots fighting, and, for some strange reason, her feeling responsible of all the robots' deaths. Somehow, she could feel three offline protoforms on the streets of Mission City—/_Jazz, Blackout, Devastator,/_ her subconscious provided; one dead on the highway linked to this city, /_Bonecrusher;/_ and the last and final body in Hoover Dam, /_Frenzy./_ Though how she managed to feel this "Frenzy's" death remained a mystery to her, seeing how Hoover Dam was quite far from there. But, as soon as Frenzy's name passed her mind, all the symbols on her bracelet lit up, shining fiercely. Yanking her hand back, she rubbed her wrist when she spun around just in time to see Sam shove a small metal cube into the chest of the bot that killed Jazz. The bot screamed in shock and pain, before a massive shockwave ripped through the city. Instantly, Destiny's bracelet started heating up so rapidly that it nearly burned her skin and flesh. It also began vibrating, and all the symbols started flashing colours. Bright yellow, pure white, jet black, dark purple, sky blue, shining lapis lazuli and, finally, blood red. Soon, all the colours started merging together, shining brighter and brighter, till their intensity forced Destiny to shut her eyes. The light seem to form a force field that started growing bigger and bigger, till it expanded and bathed the whole city in bright light intense enough to force the Transformers' optics to shut down. Abruptly, the entire shield got sucked back into the bracelet, yet a massive shockwave rippled throughout the entire Earth, awakening something deep within different humans.

Destiny crashed onto the ground, her eyes shut, and her bracelet cooling down. As her brain started to shut down, that last proper thought she had was 'Sam had better have some explanation for me.'

* * *

Italian translation

_Anelli di Flames e Realtà: Of Rings, Flames and Realities_

Review please!

UPDATED VERSION!

I'm going to update all the chapters!


	2. I Listen

**Fate**

_Chapter 2: I listened_

_

* * *

_

In the heart  
Of the night  
When it's dark  
In the lights  
I heard the loudest noise  
A gunshot on the floor  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh

"Hello!" Destiny barked into the mouthpiece rudely as she sat up straight, her hand phone in her hand, her messy hair sticking out in clumps. "This had better be good."

"YES IT IS!" The voice at the other end screamed, "Where the hell are you? We are supposed to go shopping today for the party! Don't tell me you forgotten!"

"Sapphire Flame!" Destiny snapped back "Don't tell you woke me up and such an ungodly hour just to tell me this!"

"UNGODLY HOUR!" Sapphire screamed back "What do you mean 'ungodly hour'? It's already eleven in the morning! You better get your butt down here or I'll go to your house and drag you!"

"God damn," Destiny growled back "I'm coming, I'm coming." She then presses the 'end' button in annoyance.

Looking around her incredibly messy room, Destiny got to admit nothing had change since Mission City a week ago. After the medics had found her near the dead robot, they had brought her to a hospital and patched her up. No major injuries so they called her mother up and allowed her mother to bring her back to Tranquility.

Destiny had not told anyone what she had seen in Mission City, not even her mother. The news had covered the whole battle up as a terrorist attack, and Destiny did not correct her mother when she believed it. However, she still wanted answers, and she was going to get them from Sam if it was the last thing she would ever do.

Getting out of bed, Destiny yawned tiredly, cursing Sapphire under her breath. Sapphire Flame was one of her greatest friends, even when they were still living back in New York. It was a real stroke of luck that the both of them moved to Tranquility at the same time, and met Talon Sparklash, another one of their greatest friend.

Walking slowing to the bathroom, Destiny brushed her teeth in annoyance when the voice returned.

The voice that had began talking in her mind since Mission City a week ago.

At first Destiny had been so freaked out that she thought she was losing her mind, until she realize the voice was not talking to her, more like muttering to itself. The voice was incredibly faint, and to an extent, it could be nearly non-existent. And since Destiny could not get rid of the voice, she merely pushed it to the back of her mind, ignoring it.

Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, Destiny rinsed her mouth before making her way down to the kitchen slowly. She lived in a basic two level house, with a normal garden and all, but the back of her house was killer. There was a huge empty piece of barren land leading into a dark creepy forest. One of the reasons why Sapphire hated coming to her house.

Looking about the empty house, Destiny called out "Ooka-san?" There was no answer. Destiny shrugged and entered the kitchen when she saw a note taped to the fridge.

-Destiny

I need to work early today. Take care of yourself and don't get into trouble.

-Mom

Destiny scoffed when she saw the note. She was not a kid anymore, and her mother should know that she wouldn't get into any sort of trouble.

Scowling, Destiny ran up to her room to change into a blue shirt and long jeans before grabbing her sling bag and running out of the house.

* * *

Marie 'Sapphire' Flame was never a patient person. So as she leaned on the wall of the shopping centre as she tapped her feet impatiently, she fantasized on how she would kill Destiny for making her wait. Her brown eyes scanned the entrance of the shopping mall as she rubbed the back of her neck in annoyance.

"Can you stop that?" a soft voice rebuked Sapphire as the latter shot a fierce look at a young boy who was looking at her. The young boy froze for a second when he burst in to tears, running to his mother. The brown haired girl smiled sheepishly when the boy's mother shot Sapphire an annoyed look.

"What?" Sapphire snapped back.

Talon gave Sapphire a slight look of resignation and said, "Stop glaring at everyone who looks at you. You look as if you want to kill them."

"Not them," Sapphire growled. "I want to kill-"

"Me?" a new voice asked as both Talon and Sapphire turned to look at Destiny, who looked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah you," Sapphire said furiously. "I'm going to strangle you."

Destiny rolled her eyes before grinning at Talon. "Morning!" Talon smiled back, before the three of them entered the mall.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Sapphire and Talon dragged Destiny to different clothing stores to check out outfits that Destiny did not even know existed. It was a whirlwind of shirts, dresses, and skirts, squeals of excitement and grumbling annoyance when Destiny stopped at every gaming store. Finally, at the end, where the three girls finally sat down to take their lunch, Destiny had no idea how she ended up with three new skirts, a dress and a pair of sparkly high heels.

"Urg, Sapphire, did you help me buy this?" Destiny held the high heels up with a faint look of disgust on her face. Sapphire looked up from her burger and scoffed when she suddenly froze, looking at someone behind Talon.

Destiny and Talon turned only to see Joseph Rider, a popular jock player in their school, with his usual friends entering from the front door, all of them talking loudly and laughing. Destiny knew Sapphire still had a major crush on Joseph even though she had broken up with him a few weeks ago after she spotted him kissing the cheerleader Brittany Johnson. Destiny shuddered, when a brief look of hurt pass Sapphire's face. Joseph started looking about, as though sensing someone was staring at him. His eyes briefly rested on the three of them, when a look of pain appeared on his face. He made a move to approach them when Destiny glared at him, a look that clearly said back off.

Joseph froze for a second, before shrugging and returning to his friends.

"Thanks," Sapphire mumbled, as she looked downwards, taking a small and unenthusiastic bite of her burger.

The rest of the meal passed in a gloomy silence.

* * *

Staring blankly around the room, Destiny watched as colored lights flashed around the dark house full of partying teens and loud pumping music. Grimacing when she spotted a couple making out in the corner of the hall, Destiny quickly moved away from them, sitting on a sofa.

Stretching slightly, Destiny groaned, reflecting how this whole party was a waste of her time. She wasn't a really popular girl, but she wasn't a nerd either. So naturally she was invited to most parties, together with perky Sapphire and clever Talon. But seriously, this was a waste of her time! She felt rather awkward when she was hanging out with her other friends, and she wasn't really beautiful or rich like some others, so she hated standing at the spotlight letting everyone stare at her like some kind of freak. She was more of the silent type that only talks when she was together with the friends she was more familiar with, namely Sapphire and Talon.

Destiny didn't know why, but she always had some kind of communication problem when it came to talking with strangers or acquaintance. The way they look at her freaked said girl out. It was as if they were judging her critically, deeming her worthy or unworthy. It turns Destiny really paranoid.

Yawning, she slumped against the sofa, folding her arm across her dark blue hoodie. Her cold purple eyes swept over the entire party when it suddenly stopped when she spotted her target.

Bingo.

Getting off the sofa, Destiny carefully manoeuvred her way through the throng of dancing and drunk teens in a rather jerky and shy fashion. How they managed to get the beer was a mystery to her.

"Sam!" Destiny called out when a voice suddenly whispered in her mind 'Autobot Bumblebee'. Destiny jerked her head in shock, when someone bumped into her. Stumbling slightly, Destiny grabbed the surface of her table clumsily but quickly regained her balance. Scowling at the person who bumped her, Destiny smirked inwardly when she realizes Sam had not moved from where he stood talking to Mikaela and a…

...totally hot unfamiliar boy.

Oh

My

God

Was all Destiny's mind could think about.

The boy looked like he was around Destiny and Sam's age, tall and well built. He was not necessarily extremely muscular, but there was an aura of strength and ability around him. He had extremely bright yellow hair that spiked up in different areas, and his eyes were clear yellow as well. He was wearing a yellow shirt with back stripes running across it, and a pair of normal blue jeans.

Wow…

Destiny approached the trio hesitantly and just as she opened her mouth to greet them, when the unknown boy turned to flash a grin at her.

"Hi."

His voice was warm and had a tingle of happiness in it. Whoever heard the voice would no doubt feel like smiling.

"Erm…hi…" Destiny blushed and stuttered like a nervous schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time. She shook her head and groaned inwardly, smacking her head with her hand. Why in the world is she so nervous? She had faced creatures and events that had shaken her whole life to its core and survived; yet here she was, stammering over a boy!

"Hi Destiny," Sam smiled as he greeted the blushing girl. His brown-haired girlfriend flashed Destiny a smile as she brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"Hi Sam, hi Mikaela…"

"You can call me Bumblebee." Bumblebee grinned openly, when Destiny's smile flattened.

Autobot Bumblebee…

Almost unconsciously, Destiny whispered "Faction…Autobot…"

The reaction was simultaneous. Sam and Mikaela stiffened, as Bumblebee's form almost seemed to flicker…

Hologram.

"Where did you hear that term?" Bumblebee whispered as Destiny focused on him. He gripped Destiny's shoulder tightly, and Destiny winced in pain.

"Where did you hear the term 'Autobot' from?"

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as possible, but now, review please!

Updated version, enjoy.

This is the last time I'll say this, but I do not own Transformers.

I do not own Straight Through My Heart by Backstreet Boys


	3. A Whisper in the Breeze, Watching

**Fate**

_Chapter 3: A Whisper in the Breeze, Watching_

* * *

Bumblebee stared at the girl in front of him with shock, disbelief, and, most of all, anger. Shock that a mere girl like her knew about the Autobots. Unable to believe that his race had been found out. Angry that it was a young human girl who had found out about his race.

_She only said Autobot,_ he thought to himself as he tried to control his temper. _It does not mean that she knows about us…wait, who am I kidding, she knows about us…somehow._

"Des-Destiny?" Sam stammered as he stared at the black haired Asian in front of him. "How do you know about the Autobots?"

Destiny looked to him for a moment, before her eyes flickered to Mikaela uncertainly. Completely avoiding Bumblebee's eyes, Destiny rubbed her left wrist nervously before saying "Erm, I don't know."

"Huh?" all three of them said at the exact same time.

Destiny cringed slightly, before saying, "I really don't know. I thought you'd know, Sam, since you killed a huge robot last week."

"Wait, you were at Mission City last week?" Sam demanded loudly after a few moments of silence.

Destiny sighed slightly, before nodding. "That's what I want to ask you. Who were those…creatures? Why were they fighting? What are they exactly? Robots or what? And why has there been a voice talking to me inside my head ever since Mission City?"

"Whoa, Destiny, chill." Mikaela said, raising her hands up. "Let's not talk here, huh. Why don't we go somewhere less…crowded?"

Destiny glanced sharply at her, before nodding. All four of them quickly moved out of the house, their eyes watchful and wary.

/Bumblebee to Prime./

/What is it, Bumblebee?/

/It seems that our cover has been blown. There is a girl with me, classmate to Sam and Mikaela, who claims to have been in Mission City last week. She saw the battle, sir./

/Is that so? Try to find out more about her, and bring her back to the base. Ratchet, Ironhide and I are going to bring three newcomers./

/Yes sir./

As the three teens approached a yellow Camaro out of sight from the party, Bumblebee's holo form flickered for a moment before disappearing. If Destiny was shocked, she did not show it. All three entered the car, and Bumblebee drove off into the night silently, leaving no indication that he was ever there.

It's simply too bad that none of them, not even Bumblebee, noticed a sinister police cruiser parked in the darkness watching them.

/_Allspark…fleshing…/_

"So, Destiny, what do you know about the Autobots?" Sam asked comfortably as he pretended to drive.

"Nothing, only that they are robots." Destiny replied as she fidgeted slightly.

"They are not only robots, Destiny. You must understand this. They are aliens."

The car was silent for a whole minute as Destiny tried to wrap her mind around the concept of alien robots battling on Earth. As Sam and Mikaela watched her nervously, Destiny opened her mouth and both teens braced themselves for sentences like 'Aliens don't exist' or 'are you kidding me?' But instead, what they got was…

"How many?"

"Huh?" Sam asked dumbly, not quite sure if he had heard correctly.

"How many are there here on Earth? The aliens, I mean."

"Four." Mikaela replied, strangely amused. She liked Destiny. Destiny was not like the others who would scream and run if they heard about the Autobots. She took it calmly and assessed the information in her mind, sorting and storing it. Almost like a…

…Robot…

"Okay, okay, how about this. Let's start from the beginning. How did you guys meet these…Autobots?"

So for the next twenty minutes or so, Destiny listened in rapt silence as Sam, Mikaela, and occasionally, Bumblebee, told her all about Cybertron, the Autobots, Decepticons, the Allspark, and the battle at Mission City. After they were done, Destiny slumped back against Bumblebee's seat, her head full of Autobots and Decepticons.

"So the Autobots and Decepticons come from a planet called Cybertron?"

"Yup."

"Autobots are good; Decepticons are bad?"

"Yes."

"A cube thing called the Allspark gives the…Transformers life?"

"Gave, actually. The Allspark was destroyed by Sam, remember?"

"Oh yeah… then this car…is actually a Autobot called Bumblebee?"

"Autobot Scout, if you don't mind. And of course, I'm also the guardian to Sam." This came from Bumblebee.

"And Sam killed the leader of the bad boys, Megatron?"

"That and I saved the world!"

"Wow." Destiny breathed. "This is amazing! Wait till the whole world knows about-"

"No!" Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee shouted simultaneously.

Destiny cringed slightly, before saying, "Whoa, chill, I get it, no telling."

"It's not as easy as that, Destiny." Mikaela said as she calmed down slightly. "You have to understand. The government does know about the Transformers, but before they realised that Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots are here to help, a government organisation took Bumblebee and did some cruel and painful experiments on him. They were called Sector Seven."

_Sector Seven..._

Destiny's forehead creased slightly as she tried to remember where she had heard that named before. _Sector Seven_. Somewhere in her memories she knew her childhood was closely linked to that particular group, but all her memories regarding her childhood were foggy. Her childhood was a part of her life Destiny closed a long time ago, and trying to remember them caused her head to throb painfully. Growling under her breath, cursing her inability to remember, Destiny forced her mind back to the conversation.

"So if any others find out about the Transformers, there will be no doubt that it will cause as worldwide uproar, even causing war if the other countries do not agree on allowing the Transformers to live on Earth. You get now why you can't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, okay, I know. I give you my word I won't tell."

The inside of the car then grew silent as the three humans ran out of topics to talk about. Each of them sat comfortably in their seats as they thought about different things. Bright lights flickered quickly through the car as Destiny pressed her face against the windshield of the car, her eyes glassy and unfocused. It was quite a lot to take in. All she wanted was the truth. Looks like she got it, though it really what she had bargained for.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Destiny suddenly spoke up. Sam and Mikaela gave a startle, when a voice came from Bumblebee's radio.

"Headquarters."

"Eh?" Destiny started blankly at the radio. "Who was…."

"That?" Mikaela asked cheerfully. "That was Bumblebee before his voice was repaired. He used to use the radio to talk to us, and though his voice is repaired, he still likes using it."

"Ok…but Headquarters?"

"We're going to the Autobot's base."

"Ulp." Destiny gulped nervously. "As in…. to see the other Autobots?"

"Yup." Sam grinned.

"Oh really? Wow, look at the time. Well, I must be going home now, so like-"

"Don't be a coward, Destiny." Mikaela laughed warmly. "None of the Autobots are going to harm you. In fact, they will give their sparks to protect you."

"Spark…" Destiny struggled slightly to convert the word in to a term human would understand. "Their…heart?"

"In essence, it's our life, soul, heart and spirit." Bumblebee said cheerfully. "And Mikaela is right. We would lay down our lives for all of you. I am Sam's guardian, as Ratchet is Mikaela's."

"Ratchet is…"

"The medic." Sam reminded, and Destiny nod, when the song _Straight Through My Heart _rang out from her pocket. She blushed slightly, before picking it up. "Yes?"

"BLOODY HELL!" A voice screamed from over the phone loudly. All three humans winced slightly, when there was a sound of something crashing over the phone, a loud thud before the dial tone came on.

"What was that about…" Destiny stared at her phone for a moment, when it rang again. Slightly more cautious this time, she picked it up, and this time, the voice did not scream at her.

"Destiny, where are you?" Sapphire's muffled voice asked over the sound of screaming, laughing and crashing in the background.

"Erm, I'm not at the party."

"Oh great. You abandoned me." Sapphire replied sulkily.

"Abandoned you?" Destiny asked blankly "To what?"

"THE WRATH OF THIS GODFORSAKEN PARTY!" Sapphire screamed. "DUCK!"

"What the hell?" Destiny asked crudely, oblivious to the looks Sam and Mikaela was giving her.

"The party is getting out of hand!" Sapphire shouted over the phone. "A fight just broke out! Oh for Kami's sake, this is getting ridiculous!"

"Okay…." Destiny said slowly. "Than you want me to?"

"Nothing." Sapphire signed. "See you in school tomor -TALON DUCK!"

There was another crashing sound and Destiny winced, before closing the call.

"Wow," Mikaela said nervously as she stared at Destiny's phone. "Who was that?"

"Sapphire." Destiny signed. "Seems like the party is…getting out of hand."

Bumblebee drove on, right out of Tranquillity, when Destiny got slightly nervous.

"Hey, where exactly is this base?" She asked, and Sam replied

"Outside Tranquillity. About twenty kilometres away."

"So far?"

"Not really. The base has to be well hidden after all."

After about another fifteen minutes, Destiny started to feel worried again. They were heading out to the wilderness, and if anything happen out here, it would take weeks for any one to find her…

"Are you okay, Destiny?" Bumblebee voiced out all of a sudden. "Your heart rate has suddenly increased. Are you worried?"

"Not really. I'm okay, Bumblebee. I'm just…nervous."

"Don't be." Sam laughed warmly.

"It will be okay, I promise." Mikaela smiled.

"I trust you."

Destiny stared, wide eyes and in amazement as, right in front of her, the wide stretch of seemingly empty land seemed to shimmer and distort when a massive low but wide building appeared. The metal of the building was dark in colour, and the shadows cast by the trees allowed the base to blend perfectly. Combined with a cloaking shield, the base the Autobots had chosen was perfectly hidden.

A panel slid open at Bumblebee's electrical command, and as the yellow Camaro dashed into the base, Destiny could not help but feel a strange sense of peace come upon her. It was the warm fuzzy feeling one would get when they step out of the snow and into a warm cosy home only to realise that that they were just in time for Christmas.

Bumblebee finally skidded to a halt as he reached the recreational room, and as all three human stepped out to allow Bumblebee to transform, Destiny watched in fascination as the metal contorted, shifted and slide to form a massive Bumblebee.

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed in a loud tone as Bumblebee stared down at her.

Sam and Mikaela snickered, when Sam suddenly asked, "Hey, Bee, where are the rest?"

"Pickup."

"Pickup?" Mikaela asked in surprise "Pick what up?"

"Not what," Bumblebee said kindly, "Who. Three new Autobots have arrived a few hours before and will be returning to the base soon."

"What!" Destiny doubled over in shock "You mean more are coming?"

"That's right!"

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed at the same time, as Destiny screamed, "No! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Whoa, chill!" Mikaela raised her hand up in an attempt to calm the Asian down.

"There are more of them coming! How can you tell me to calm down?"

"I think your friend is going into shock, Sam." Bumblebee bent down to murmur to his charge. "Maybe you should slap her."

Sam gave Bumblebee a shocked look. "I am not going to do that!"

"Doesn't matter." The yellow bot straightened to his full height "They are here."

Destiny nearly went into shock.

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Sapphire trudged back to her home in exhaustion as Talon walked beside her, both girls silent.

"I wonder where Destiny went," Talon asked softly. "You called her, didn't you? Do you know where she went?"

"Home, I think." Sapphire muttered. "Abandoned us…"

"She must have a good reason to." Talon replied in a diplomatic tone of voice, when a police cruiser suddenly sped past them, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

"Stupid inconsiderate…" Sapphire coughed as she inhaled the dust, shaking her fists at the now gone cruiser.

Talon coughed as she rubbed her stinging eyes. "What the hell?" she whispered as she stared after the vehicle. "Hey, Sapphire, did you see that police cruiser?"

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire snapped in irritation "Course I did, it nearly flattened us!"

"No, I mean inside the vehicle."

"What? You see someone or something?"

"Well…" Talon said nervously as both of them started walking away again. "That's the point. I did not see anyone driving at all!"

Sapphire shot Talon a withering look. "If this is some sort of practical joke, Talon, I'm not amused."

Talon shook her head. "Maybe I saw it wrongly. The glass was tinted, after all."

Sapphire let out a huff, not at all in a good mood. She had just seen her ex practically making out with Brittany at the party, and she had nearly gagged. Even though she told everyone she had broken up with Joseph, she still could not help but feel something for him. He was unlike any boy she had ever met, warm, caring and smart. It looked like she was wrong.

Growling under her breath, she walked back to her house slowly, muttering a goodbye when Talon reached her house.

She did not notice a familiar police cruiser following her.

* * *

All right than, chapter three is done! Just asking, but does any of my characters seem Mary-sue to you? Or am I negating any characters?

Review please!


	4. Boss Dire dei Sette

**Fate**

_Chapter 4: Boss Dire dei Sette_

* * *

Bumblebee smiled to himself inwardly as he stared down as his charge and Mikaela attempted to calm down the Autobots' new ally, his calm posture not betraying what was going on in his CPU.

The government had given the Autobots minimal access to their data files as a sign of trust between both species. That access consists of the ability to extract and download a particular citizen's file to a minimal level, and that was what Bumblebee was doing. He started extracting information on Destiny that Optimus might be interested in; only to find that there were certainly some things strange about Destiny.

_Name: Destiny Jericho Knight_

_Current age: 17_

_Date of Birth: 27th April 1990_

_Place of Birth: Asia, China, Xining _

_Blood type: AB_

_Note: Project Human Ace –Classified-_

_Father_

_Name: Alex Knight_

_Current age: 31_

_Occupation: Head of Knight Industries –Classified-_

_Mother_

_Name: Rachel Waylon Knight_

_Current age: 30_

_Occupation: Homeland Security_

Bumblebee tried to access all the classified files, but they were all encoded with one of the most powerful codes he had ever come across. Even on Cybertron , these would be considered powerful. How any human could have come up with such a protection file was beyond him.

Sealing the files and preparing to send them to Optimus, Bumblebee's scan showed that his leader, Ironhide, Ratchet, and three other new but familiar signatures had finally entered the base.

"They are coming!" he teased Destiny, and winced as Sam glared at him when Destiny became more agitated. Soon, the six vehicles came skidding into the base, three familiar to Sam and Mikaela.

The six vehicles started transforming into their bipedal modes, and Destiny watched the magnificent sight as metal slid against metal, gears clicked and moved into place. Destiny let out a small smile as she looked at each of the robots, each with a different style. There was a _golden_ Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 roadster, a _red _Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 roadster, and a green Jeep Comanche that Sam and Mikaela have never seen before, and they were guessing they were they new comers.

The largest robot, the one whose amour is painted blue with flames, bent down to examine Destiny with bright blue optics. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, before he spoke to her in a deep rumbling tone, "Greeting, Destiny Knight."

Destiny let out a small "Epp!" of fear, and Optimus straightened. "You don't have to worry; none of us will hurt you."

Destiny let out a squeak, unable to control her fear with having seven huge robots focus their attention on her.

"All right, Destiny," Sam suddenly said, snickering. "We told you about Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. Can you guess which on of them is which?"

"Optimus Prime is the leader," Destiny said uncertainty as she tried to calm down, looking at the bots that were smiling slightly. "I'm guessing…that one?" she pointed to Optimus.

The bots laughed lightly, and Sam asked, "How did you know?"

Destiny shrugged. "Well, he is the tallest after all, and he looks the most intimidating." _And,_ Destiny added in her mind, _the voice in my head is telling me_.

It was true; the voice in her head, which had just been whispering softly in her mind, had suddenly told her '_the last prime is the one who have spoken to you.'_

Slightly disturbed and wondering if she was mentally going crazy, Destiny tried to ignore the voice while trying to act normal.

"Ironhide, the weapon specialist," Destiny mused. "That one." She pointed to Ironhide. "'Cause he's loaded with cannons."

Ironhide smirked and spun his cannons, which were pulsing with energy just waiting to be unleashed.

"So that leaves Ratchet, the medic…" Destiny grinned sheepishly, unable to guess. "Um, that one?" she pointed to the green bot who waved at her cheekily.

"Sorry Destiny." Mikaela laughed, "My guardian is that one." She pointed to a yellow bot bigger than Bumblebee whose alt form was a Search and Rescue vehicle.

Destiny slapped her forehead, shaking her head and she said, "Sorry Ratchet, I didn't know."

'_You do,'_ the voice whispered in her head, '_but you did not want to use my knowledge…our knowledge.' _Destiny brushed the voice away.

Ratchet smiled as he scanned her, when he suddenly gave a violent startle.

/Optimus!/ he said urgently through a secure link.

/What is it, Ratchet?/ his leader asked gently.

/That girl…/ Ratchet said, stunned. /Her wrist, her bracelet, it's the Allspark!/

Optimus's blue optics instantly flew to the Asian, who was being introduced to Ironhide's cannons. His started scanning her, and though he did not have Ratchet's advanced scanners, the strong Allspark signal emitting from the bracelet was obvious.

"Destiny," he addressed.

She looked up. "Hm?"

He bent down to his knee, asking, "Do you think I can examine your bracelet for a moment?"

"Oh, okay," Destiny said, surprised. She raised her hand, and both Optimus and Ratchet scanned the bracelet. There was no question; the bracelet was made up of the Allspark vessel itself. Almost wistfully, Optimus extended a finger to touch the bracelet, when he suddenly jumped back as thought shocked. Destiny did the same, wincing when electricity seemed to shock her wrist exactly where the bracelet was secured.

The bracelet may not have looked like much; a slim grey band of lightweight unearthly rock with seven different symbols that did not belong to any known language or culture. But it held an enormous amount of powerful energy within itself.

"Thank you, Destiny." Optimus said formally, straightening to his formidable height, rubbing his stinging finger. Destiny nodded, rubbing her wrist.

/Ratchet, you are right,/ Optimus said. /That is the Allspark, carved out of the cube itself. All its energy, all power, the knowledge, it's all inside the bracelet, and any Decepticons out there can use this cube and Destiny to revive Megatron!/

/Oh Primus…/ Ratchet whispered. / We can't let Destiny know of this threat. She has just barely been introduced into our world./

/I know what to do,/ Optimus assured.

"Sam, Mikaela, Destiny." He addressed the three who were talking to the new comers. "May I introduce you to Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Hound?"

Sunstreaker, the golden Autobot, smirked down at Mikaela and Destiny. "Glad to see the both of you pretty ladies. And you, my dear boy."

Mikaela grinned as Destiny snickered.

Hound bowed, waist down, at all three of the humans. "Good to see you. I am Hound."

Sideswipe smiled. "I am Sideswipe, twin to Sunstreaker."

"Amazing," Destiny said in awe.

"I'm glad you think I am," Sunstreaker grinned and said.

Destiny rolled her eyes, and Sam smiled. "I'm glad to meet all of you, but I think Destiny hasto be getting back home."

"What are you, my mother?" Destiny snapped, suddenly in a bad mood. She had bad experiences with people ordering her around. Sam blinked in surprise, before Mikaela moved towards her boyfriend defensively.

"Sorry Sam." Destiny replied a minute later in an apologetic tone. "You're right. I should be getting home. See you at school tomorrow. You too, Mikaela." Sam and Mikaela nodded, not taking their eyes off her.

"Sideswipe," Optimus spoke in a rumbling tone "Do you think you can bring Destiny back to her home?"

"No problem, boss bot." The said Autobot saluted before transforming back to the Lamborghini. Destiny cringed inwardly, wondering just what her mother would say if she saw this flashy car show up on her doorstep. Getting in gingerly, Destiny buckled up before Sideswipe geared up, roaring forward.

"I'm going to die." Destiny buried her face in her hands as Sideswipe speed off, crackling.

Optimus watched as Sideswipe drive away, before asking the two humans, "Sam, Mikaela, what do you know about Destiny?"

"Hm?" Sam asked, startled. "Well, Destiny is good friend with Sapphire Flame and Talon Sparklash."

/Ironhide./ Optimus instructed. /Find out more about the two of them please./

/Yes sir./

"She came from China, 'cause she was born there, even though both her parents are from America. I think it's some thing about premature birth when her mother was visiting her parents or something. She lived there for quite a few years, before coming back to America," Mikaela added. "She lives with her mother only. I don't know what is with her father. Destiny never talked about her father or her past."

"Do you have any idea why?" Optimus asked curiously.

"No. Sorry, Optimus," Mikaela said, shaking her head. "She's rather…secretive with her past."

"I see." Optimus said. "Thank you, to the both of you."

"No problem, Optimus. Now, I think we have better get home." Sam and Mikaela waved at their Autobots friends as Bumblebee folded down to his Camaro, and opened the doors to let the both of them enter.

He sent the file about Destiny quickly to his leader, before rolling out, blasting rock music from his radio loudly.

"All right guys!" Sunstreaker said loudly "If there's nothing else, I'll go recharge than." He transformed and zoomed off to the room Optimus relocated to him. Hound waved to them before transforming, driving off.

"What is so important about that girl?" Ironhide demanded.

"Did you see the bracelet on Destiny's wrist?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide nodded and Optimus projected a 3D hologram of the wrist, and separated the symbols so that they out stood out alone.

"Do you recognise these symbols?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide froze. "The language of the Primes."

"Exactly. That bracelet is somehow made up of the exact same material as the Cube. And since the Cube is destroyed, I'm guessing all the power of the Allspark is now inside of Destiny's bracelet."

"That would mean-"

Ratchet nodded. "If the Decepticons ever get their hands on Destiny, it would mean the end of everything we have ever worked for."

"We should keep the human here in the base," Ironhide growled. "We can protect her better that way."

"Destiny has her own life; you can't just take her away from it," Ratchet argued.

"No, for now, Destiny should stay where she is," Optimus decided. "Sideswipe can be her guardian."

"Understood."

* * *

Somewhere deep within the Laurentian Abyss, nothing stirred in the inky darkness of its sub-zero coldness. Creatures who ruled the eastern coast of the Atlantic Ocean dared not approach that place. Nothing human could possibly survive there.

Nothing human.

Yet the four corpses that laid on the soft sea floor were clearly inorganic and definitely not human.

And they were definitely very dead.

Suddenly, a silent shockwave erupted from one of the robot corpsea. The US naval forces located near the Laurentian Abyss suddenly found their systems shutting down, only to power up again after a few seconds. Yet on the sea floor, a cracked optic suddenly started glowing ruby red. Cracks in the optics, wounds in the amour and any serious injures were soon healed by some mysterious force. The robot let out a rumble of annoyance when a bright blue pulsing light suddenly starting forming in one small compartment of its body.

The spark chamber.

The robot twitched its finger, when its optics dulled. It instantly ran a quick diagnostic on its systems to assess the damage that had been done. He was disgusted to say that the humans' weapons could cause such massive damage to him, even fatally killing him. He smirked to himself. Not advanced enough to put him offline permanently.

Rumbling to himself, Blackout started getting himself into a sitting position, slowed by the water. His hand flew to his chest chamber, his movement still slightly sluggish, only to be shocked when he felt the comforting warmth of a burning spark.

"How…" he whispered to himself in shock. He was positive those puny humans extinguished his spark. And yet now, here he sat, with a spark burning so brightly among the corpses of his dead comrades and leader, Megatron.

"I am sorry, lord Megatron," he rumbled to himself as his red optics rested sadly on his fallen leader. "I would give my spark to you if it would revive you. But for now, I swear, lord Megatron, I will kill all the Autobots."

He then started heading upwards, propelled by his cannon booster. Sending an EMP burst out to completely shut the navy ship and submarine down, Blackout burst out of the water ungracefully, before firing his cannons at the navy ships. Transforming into his Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low helicopter form, he then slowly made his way to the nearest land. He would destroy the Autobots if it were the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Review please

Italian traslation

_Boss Dire dei Sette: Dire Boss of Seven_


	5. Don't Leave Us Behind

**Fate**

_Chapter 5: Don't Leave Us Behind_

* * *

The best way to wake up, really, is with a slow feeling of being really cosy and warm, as you lay tucked under your blanket, the lingering coldness of the air resting on your face. The room should be dark, thanks to the curtains blocking the blasted sunlight from reaching into your room, and that fuzzy feeling when you realise that you have found out about an amazing secret and are now one of those in the secret group who knows about it.

That's the best way to wake up, Destiny decided as she swept her black locks out of her face, lips twitching slightly.

But definitely not like this.

"I'm late!" Destiny howled loudly as she ran down the steps of her house, her feet making loud slapping noise against the smooth surface of the wood as the teen skidded slightly, her black backpack banging rudely on the wall. "Ooka-san, why didn't you wake me up!"

"Hm?" the soft but sweet voice of Rachel Knight floated from the kitchen, where the black haired woman was reading her newspaper while eating her toast.

Destiny stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes wide with frantic worry. "I'm late for school!"

"I know that," Rachel replied calmly, not taking her light blue eyes off the newspaper. "But if you can come home so late last night, you can reach school just as late."

"Damn," Destiny cursed, shoving her white sneakers on before grabbing the spare newspaper from the table. "See you later, then."

"No fighting in school," her mother reminded Destiny like a little girl, and said girl gnashed her teeth indignantly before slamming the door, muttering to herself as she ran across the garden, checking the time on her blue digital watch. Lifting her head up, she took in the sight before her. As usual, she could see the wide green open field across the street that led to the main road, an elderly couple taking their usual morning walk, and…

…she froze at what she saw.

Sleek…

Shiny…

Superb…

Sideswipe.

"Holy Kami…" Destiny whispered in awe as she stood in front of the red Lamborghini. She reached forward to touch the hood of Sideswipe reverently, stroking the smooth metal.

Sideswipe's form vibrated slightly as laughter floated out from the speakers of the vehicle. "Didn't think I'd be here?"

"Well, no." Destiny admitted, sliding into the car when the door opened. Without needing any key, the ignition started up smoothly, and the gorgeous Lamborghini then glided towards the direction of Destiny's school. "I thought you would have gone back to the Autobot base by now. Wait, did you sleep out here the whole night?"

"Sure did, little lady," Sideswipe said cheerfully.

Destiny let out a sigh. "Not that I'm not grateful for you being here and all, Sideswipe, I really do appreciate that you care enough for a stranger that you are willing to brave the cold night, but really. I'm not in danger or anything. You can return to the Autobot base you know."

"I'm afraid not, Destiny." Sideswipe's electronic voice came from the radio after a few moment of silence inside the red Lamborghini where the Asian waited expectantly for the Autobot's answer.

"What do you mean, 'not'?" Destiny demanded, confusion evident in her voice.

Without missing a beat, Sideswipe replied, "You're in danger, Destiny. You run a risk of having the Decepticons finding out about you all the time. And they will, trust me; it's only a matter of time. And when they do, they'll kill you simply because you have sided with us."

Silence descended for a moment after Sideswipe's speech, as Destiny grew rigid in her seat, her purple colour eyes widening in slight shock and fear. Sideswipe hated how he had to burden an innocent being like Destiny with the brutality of the war, but that was life. He rather Destiny know what she's getting herself into now than for her to know the truth when she's too deep in to quit.

He'd rather she be safe than for her to die, even if it meant he'd be losing his first charge.

Bracing himself for Destiny to tell him she's getting out of the Autobot's business, Sideswipe was pleasantly surprised when Destiny suddenly said, "I'd rather give my life up now than quit on you guys. You guys saved our world. My life is nothing compared to yours."

"Be certain of this fact, though," Sideswipe warned, even as his spark flushed warmly in its chamber. "This isn't a game that you can quit or restart anytime. If you lose, you die for real. Are you certain this is what you want? To live your life in constant fear of having the Decepticons finding and killing you and your loved ones?"

This time Destiny did not answer. Her face turned from one of determination to one of uncertainty. It's one thing to gamble your life, another to gamble the life of others.

"You don't have to answer me now," Sideswipe said warmly. "But just to be sure, you are willing to become an Autobot?"

"Yes sir!" Destiny said, as she saluted Sideswipe in a joking tone. Two different voices flooded the vehicle with laughter and spilt into the near desert road through the partially open window, affecting those who were lucky enough to be able to hear their combined laughter.

After claming down, Destiny looked about at the scenery flashing outside the car, only to realize that they would be reaching her school soon. Letting out a dejected sigh, said girl was picking up her bag, when a flash of yellow suddenly caught her eyes. Looking interestedly at the yellow Camaro parked outside Tranquility High, Destiny let out a soft giggle when she realize it must be…

"Bumblebee," Sideswipe confirmed her suspicion as he parked beside the Autobot scout. Destiny let out another dejected sigh, her excitement at seeing another Autobot fading quickly. It really took quite a lot to make her interested.

"Will…you be here after school?" Destiny asked softly, almost shyly as she rested her hand on the handle of the door, almost unwilling to get out of the Autobot. She felt that if she did, she'd be forsaking them and returning to a life that had nearly bored her to death. She was quite paranoid is this area, and Sapphire loved teasing her about it.

"Of course I'll be here, little lady," Sideswipe said affectionately. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be. After all, I'm your guardian."

"R-really?" Destiny stammered out in shock, and before Sideswipe knew it, she hugged the steering wheel awkwardly, a big and goofy smile on her face. "Optimus made you my guardian, I'm so glad!"

Cringing inwardly, Sideswipe's mood was not improved when Bumblebee suddenly said, _/Optimus made you Destiny's guardian, I did not know that!/_

"I'll see you later!" the purple-eyed girl laughed as she waved at Sideswipe and Bumblebee before the dreaded bell most students hated forced her to run into the school together with those students trying to see how long they could avoid going to class before getting caught.

_/Did Optimus really make you Destiny's guardian?/ _Bumblebee asked Sideswipe carefully over the Autobot's com line, not wanting to provoke the slightly older warrior with anything he said.

_/No,_/ Sideswipe finally admitted _/But I want to be her guardian./_

_/That's completely normal,/ _Bumblebee said eagerly _/When I spent my first few days guarding Sam, I knew we had a bond between us. It's the bond of guardian and charge Hatchet talked about./_

_Hatchet…_Sideswipe smirked to himself when Bumblebee used the nickname Sunstreaker and he gave the oldest Autobot medic back when they were in Cybertron. /_Bond, huh? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't./_

After all, Sideswipe has his own set of reasons for wanting to take care of Destiny.

"_Autobot…please. I beg you. Take care of my daughter. She's the only thing I have that reminds me of my husband, and I don't want to lose her."_

"_I'll take care of her, I promise. I'll give my spark up for her if I need to."_

"_Thank you…Autobot. I trust Knight heir into you and the Autobots' care, then."_

"_And since you entrust Destiny into my care, I think it's only fair that you know my name…it's Sideswipe."_

"_Sideswipe…huh. My name…is Rachel Knight."_

_Rachel Knight_…Sideswipe thought to himself. _Destiny's maternal unit. _

* * *

Destiny was a person that needed constant action in her life. She couldn't stand sitting down for a long period of time, unless it was after running, and she couldn't stand waiting.

Which is exactly why she felt like shooting the clock right then.

"Is it me, or is that clock going backwards?" Destiny hissed to a dozing Sapphire, whose eyes were already dilated, thanks to the combination of heat, monotonous talking, and pure boredom.

"It's you," Sapphire murmured, before yawning widely.

"Miss Flame, kindly refrain from showing us your teeth. If you need a check-up, I suggest you best visit a dentist."

As the class burst into small fits of laughter, Sapphire shut her mouth before glaring at the History teacher, who in return looked calmly at her. When Miss Bark finally turned to reprimand yet another student, Destiny faintly heard Sapphire mutter "Bitch" under her breath.

"So, Destiny, are you going shopping with us after school?" Talon suddenly asked from where she sat behind Sapphire, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement and sympathy for Sapphire.

Destiny froze slightly, not knowing how to answer Talon. She wanted to visit the Autobots and learn more about them to such a degree that it burned at her, but she couldn't just ditch her friends like they were nothing.

Talon caught the conflicted look on Destiny's face, before asking sympathetically, "Got something on already?"

Destiny nodded sheepishly at her sensitive friend. Talon smiled sweetly, and ignoring Sapphire's grumbling, she replied, "Sure, we can go out some other day."

Destiny felt a twinge of guilt when she heard what Talon said. With all that was going on, Destiny doubted she would even have time to _see_ her friends anymore.

But when the last bell finally rang, signaling the end of school, the guilt was pushed to the back of Destiny's mind as she ran out of school to meet with Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and her precious guardian, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

Settling down for the night, Blackout folded down into his Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low helicopter, intending on recharge. He was in the middle of the Qutar desert, but that did not deter the emotion rolling within him that humans call 'sastification'. After all, he had his one and only closest drone back with him.

When he first returned to the land of the living, the first thing Blackout did was to raid the nearest powerplant, killing every single disgusting fleshling there before absorbing all the delicious energy.

While doing that, he hacked the Pentagon through the Internet. Because the Internet was the most common place fleshlings frequented, and one of the busiest servers in the world, the Pentagon would have one hell of a day trying to track whoever sneaked past their security. Of course, their mood would not be improve when they found tons of complicated viruses attacking different sectors of their databanks, and if they managed to destroy all his viruses, which Blackout highly doubted, they'd hit a dead end which would unleash a massive blackout throughout their entire system.

Blackout had then laughed manically at his plan.

He then spent half the day navigating over the Qatar desert, searching for his drone. He had to be discreet about this, since the US army was still patrolling the area in case Scorponok came back.

Of course, when both master and drone had reunited, the US hadn't stood a chance against the deadly Decepticon team. The two of them had laughed madly in the bloodbath they created, not caring about the hundreds of lives they have taken in the course of mere minutes.

/_Master…/ _Scorponok said in a low tone as the scorpion drone curled up within Blackout, tight and comfortable. _/How did you come back from the Well of the Allspark?/_

_/I have no idea,/_ Blackout admitted after a few moments of silence. _/But I don't care. Whatever brought me back can be used to bring Lord Megatron back, and that's all that matters./_

_/Yes, sir,/ _Scorponok replied obediently. /_But we'll get to kill all those who stand in our way, right?/_

_/Of course,/_ Blackout replied cruelly, sharing his drone's bloodlust. _/And we'll start…/_

_/…with the Autobots and their allies./_

* * *

Omake

"So…" The Allspark said from where it sat at the back of Destiny's mind. "What are you in for?"

"Well," Guilt said, "I tried to make Destiny guilty for dissing her friends, but I got sent here instead. Who knew…"

"Indeed," The Allspark said, and both of them started sulking together at the back of Destiny's mind.

* * *

Review please

Updated copy, enjoy please.

And I might not be able to update as fast because my exams are starting soon, and I got tons of training since I'll be in the marching contingent at this year's National Day Parade. So please be patient.


	6. Gentle Thrill

**Fate**

_Chapter 6: Gentle Thrill_

* * *

He was here…again.

Blackout's crimson optics flickered briefly, attempting to scan the area. No such luck; his entire scanning systems were down. No surprise.

Floating in an abyss of pure white nothingness, Blackout was not surprised at where he was. Every time he settled down to recharge, he'd end up here, in this empty endless white void.

Nothing existed here. There was no time, no matter, no sound.

Neither was there a Blackout.

Blackout suspected that this…place…was some kind of manifestation of his spark. But, the irony! Those puny Autobots had often said that his spark has got to be one of the darkest and most filthy sparks in existence, but look at it! The manifestation of his spark was so white, so pure! Blackout wanted to laugh, but in this plane, emotion does not exist.

It could have been just a spark beat later, or maybe more than thousands of centuries had passed, but gradually, small flickers of what seem to be blue flames started appearing around the white plane. Each hovered around, all scattered through the white void, all different in shape and size. Some of these flames were very small and transparent, while are others were slender in form yet translucent and barely visible. Abruptly one of them would just vanish, and nothing would be left of the flame.

Blackout regarded those flames calmly and carelessly. They had always appeared, a symbol of those connected to him, like Lord Megatron, Scorponok, his partner Spaceshot and his twin brother Spacecloud, just to name a few.

Blackout's optics dimmed for a moment, emotionlessly remembering that Megatron was already dead. Thankfully, Scorponok's flame still burned strongly, a small fireball that spat out blue sparkles occasionally. Spaceshot's flame was translucent, but Blackout could see that it still burned strongly, as did Spacecloud's one. Both of them were still alive, than.

Blackout's optics flickered briefly and was about to wake himself up when his optics caught sight of an orange flame flickering at the edge of the plane. It was suppose to be impossible to feel any emotion where he was, yet Blackout could feel confusion washing over him for a moment.

Orange flame?

As he mentally beckoned the flame to him, the orange fireball floated lazily floated towards the black mech, testing his rather short patient. When it finally floated towards reaching distant, Blackout struck out quickly, determined to grab the flame. However, the fireball seemed to taunt him as it evaded Blackout's servo, before suddenly exploding.

What?

Poor Blackout was confused to the pits, wondering what in Primus's name was going on. He was about to pull out and do a scan on himself when a voice suddenly came to him, chilling his spark to the core.

_Decepticon warrior Blackout._

"All…spark." Blackout murmured to himself, confused to the pits. Why in the world would the Allspark contact him? Primus, was it even possible for the Allspark to contact anyone? Or was he going mad?

_Seek her out, and everything will be fine._

_Find the Autobots. That is where your destiny lies._

Jerking back into the land of the living, Blackout's blood red optics flickered to life as he quickly scanned the area around him. Snarling slightly to himself over the confusion the Allspark had just given him, his discomfort and hate flowed through the bond he had with his drone, uncontrolled and uncontained.

/_Master, what's wrong?/ _Scorponok rumbled slowly as he begin to wake from his recharge, his tail flexing lazily. A shudder passed through the drone as it ran a scan on itself, before letting out a sastified growl.

_/We are going to seek the Autobots out, now,/ _Blackout answered shortly after sending his memory-dream through the bond. Scorponok was silent as Blackout started acceding into the sky, steadily gaining altitude, when he suddenly asked, _/The Allspark told you to look for 'her'. I don't think there are any femme here on Earth, right, master?/_

_/It doesn't matter,/ _Blackout said rudely, his confusion making him short tempered._/The Allspark wants me to find the Autobots? Fine, I will. However, it did not say I should go alone, did it?/ _

_/Barricade, come in./_

* * *

"…Stop breathing if I don't see you any more…" Destiny sang to herself in a very off key way as she rummaged through her closet, looking for the black shirt she wanted to pack. The sleek blue MP3 player/phone that doubled as a special Cybertronian device Optimus had given her two days ago lay on the blue comforter of her bed as it blasted out Nickleback's

_Far Away_ through its impressive speakers, but it was soon muffled when Destiny absentmindedly threw her black windbreaker on it.

A week had passed since Destiny had met the Autobots, and it had been the most amazing week of her life. She spent every single possible moment she had with the autonomous robots, especially her guardian. She found them just so absolutely fascinating and amazing that pretty soon, she couldn't even remember what her life was before them. And because of that, she soon started abandoning Talon and Sapphire. She didn't even realise it until Mikaela had awkwardly ask her if she still talked to the two of them.

"…So far away…" Destiny murmured as she finally found the black shirt. Grinning to herself, she 'folded' it quickly into a shapeless lump of cloth before stuffing it into the brown backpack that was hanging by its strap on the doorknob, cheering childishly when it flopped lifelessly into the nearly filled backpack.

"Ahem," a voice suddenly came from the door; Destiny looked sheepishly onwards as her mother entered her messy room, her black eyes disapproving.

"Hey, Ooka-san." Destiny grinned, rubbing her left wrist nervously as she watch her mother take in her messy room, pursing her lips in the disapproving manner that Destiny had grown to dread.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked Destiny as the older women picked her daughter's backpack from the doorknob, frowning when she saw the content inside it "Camping or something?"

"Er, not really, Ooka-san" Destiny said carefully "More like a sleepover for the weekend. I told you, didn't I? I'll be staying over at Mikaela's house."

"Mikaela? Mikaela Banes?" Rachel asked Destiny, surprise colouring her voice "I didn't know you hung out with her."

"It's not going to be just the two of us, ooka-san," Destiny assured as she took her backpack from her mother "Talon and Sapphire will be there too."

"All right, then," Rachel finally muttered after a moment of silence. "Glad to know that you still hang out with them."

Destiny cringed as her mother gave her one last look before sweeping out of the room. Was it so obvious, then? Was she really so obsessed with the Autobots that even her mother notice she was dissing her friends? Destiny shook her head as she zipped her bag, sweeping her black hair out of her face.

_"Hey, Des!" Sapphire yelled into Destiny's ears. The half Asian cringed in pain before yanking her earpiece out of her ears, frowning as she looked up from the book she was reading._

"_Ouch, girl!" Destiny hollered, rubbing her ears in pain. "Was that really necessary?" _

"_Yeah, it was," Sapphire snorted as she slid into the seat beside her friend. "Seriously, I was shouting at you for ten minutes already!"_

"_Oh…sorry." Destiny muttered absentmindedly as her attention returned to her book, not noticing the look of disappointment that flickered past Sapphire's face._

"_Where's Talon?" Destiny asked when the silence started to get a little awkward. Sapphire merely looked away, folding her arm as her braided brown hair fluttered slightly in the breeze sweeping across the lawn of Tranquillity High._

"_The library," Sapphire finally reminded Destiny curtly. "We were suppose to meet there at four today to do our project, remember?"_

"_It's supposed to be today?" Destiny gasped as her slapped her head. "Oh man, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry."_

"_Yeah, no surprise," Sapphire said spitefully. "Ever since you started hanging out with Mikaela and Sam you have been ignoring Talon and me. Great friend you are, really."_

"_Hey," Destiny said, insulted. "Just because I'm friends with them now doesn't mean that I'm not friends with you guys!"_

"_Yeah?" Sapphire asked resentfully. "All right then, tell me when you were the last time you actually even talked to Talon or me since you started hanging out with them?"_

_Destiny opened her mouth, ready to give a sharp retort when she faltered. Sapphire was right; she was so obsessed with the Transformers that could barely even remember she still had her other friends!_

"_Guess not," Sapphire sneered, before standing up. "I won't ask you to choose between them or us, 'cause it's pretty obvious where you stand."_

"_You know, you really sound like a war general." Destiny blurted out randomly._

_Sapphire twitched slightly. "War…general? What the hell?"_

"_Ah, I mean… I'm sorry," Destiny said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head._

_Sapphire narrowed her brown eyes for a moment, scrutinising her 'former' friend, before she relaxed slightly. "You know what?" She said cheerfully "You're not."_

"_Come on," Destiny groaned. "Cut me some slack, won't you? I hate apologising!"_

"_Yeah, I know." Sapphire grinned as she stood before Destiny, her hands on her hip. "That's why I want you to apologise."_

_Anyone who witnessed this strange sight would have been surprised. After all, the two of them had switched from arguing angrily to teasing each other in the matter of minutes. However, to the two girls that had been friends since they were young, their behaviour was as normal as the rising and setting of the sun._

"_All right, all right," Destiny said, before clearing her throat. "Oh, dear Sapphire, I am truly just so sorry that I have abandoned Talon and you for the last week. Can you EVER forgive me?"_

"_All right, all right," Sapphire rolled her eyes, yet a ghost of a grin appeared on her face "You are forgiven. Now stop exaggerating. I'm supposed to be the actress here, not you."_

_Destiny grinned as she high fived her friend, before the two of them started walking towards the library, chatting about things in general, when Destiny suddenly asked "Hey, would you be free this weekend?"_

"_Sure," Sapphire shrugged nonchalantly. "Why?"_

"_Well…" Destiny said nervously, "Mikaela invited me to her house for a sleepover this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come?"_

_Sapphire did not reply, but a gleam did appear in her eyes, and that freaked Destiny out more than if the former had threatened her._

Even now, Destiny shivered. She really did not like what Sapphire was planning to do tomorrow night. Talon had agreed to go, and after making a quick phone call to Mikaela to confirm their attendance, they were all set to go.

"Yeah, this is the life," Destiny said in exhaustion as she collapsed on to the bed, not caring if it was the MP3 player or the windbreaker that she was lying on. "Just sleeping and sleeping and sleeping…"

_zzzzzt, zzzt, zzzt_

What the…

Groaning, Destiny sat up as she reached for the hand phone under her, her purple eyes glazed. Seriously, who was calling her this time of the day? School just ended, and unless it's Sapphire asking her out to go shopping, no one would call her.

Unknown caller

What the…

"Hello?" Destiny asked as touched the screen of the phone. Thanks to the advance technology the Autobots brought with them when they came to Earth, all the Cybertronian phones that were given to the Autobots' allies, including the United States, were all specially equipped with odd functions meant to make life easier.

"Destiny," the urgent voice of Sideswipe filled the earpiece. Instantly, the Asian stiffened.

"Sideswipe?" she asked. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Where are you?" the mech demanded with something akin to fear in his mechanical voice.

"At home," Destiny replied "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Stay where you are. I'll pick you up in a minute. And no matter what, do NOT go outside!" With that, Sideswipe disconnected the line, leaving Destiny staring at the phone dumbly.

"What the frag?" she muttered to herself angrily as she slipped her phone into her pocket, unconscious of the fact that she had just sworn in Cybertronian. "No one commands me, not even you, Sideswipe." Grabbing her backpack before dashing out of her room, she started running down the steps of her house. A force of habit, Destiny skipped the last two steps before jumping off it third one. She made a loud thumping noise when she landed on her heels, but without missing a beat, she took off running for the front door, yelling "Ooka-san, where are you?"

"What do you want, Destiny?" Rachel shouted from where she was, doing a pile of paperwork in her room. Destiny raised an eyebrow sceptically as her hand rested on the doorknob, wondering if Rachel is really her mother or sister.

Shrugging casually to herself, Destiny yelled, "Nothing. I'll be heading out now, is that okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"See a friend. I'll call you later!"

A slam latter, Destiny was gone from the house. A barely audible sign escaped from Rachel's lips as she set her pen down, a soft look appearing in her black eyes. The sound echoed mournfully through the now silent and empty house for a moment before fading, leaving an empty and hollow feeling within Rachel.

She loved her daughter more than any thing else in the world, yet she could not help but feel like Destiny's love towards her would fade over time. Destiny was growing up, and now that she had discovered the existence of the Autobots, she'd be neglecting everything around her, including her own mother. Rachel did not blame her. After all, when she first got the information about one of the Autobot, Bumblebee, if she remembered correctly, she could hardly bear to take time off from her work to part with her study of the fascinating alien robots.

Rachel let out another sigh before her eyes drifted to the piece of paper before her. She could not help it when a smile tugged at her lips, glee rising up within her. Her previous job may have been closed down, but this new one was way better. Black eyes lazily scanned the piece of paper, glittering with delight.

To: Former Sector Seven Agent Rachel Knight

_We are please to tell you that, due to your expertise and extensive knowledge of the Autonomous Robots, your request to fill in the job of leading the Head of Research and Development is fulfilled. We look forward to you working with us._

_Welcome to N.E.S.T._

* * *

The delicious plan that Barricade and he had come up with, which would ensure the slow destruction of the Autobots and revival of Magatron.

"Blackout," Ironhide spat out as he stood beside Sunstreaker and Hound, his arms folded across his chest plate as the Autobot weapons expert glared at the revived Decepticon with hate and disbelief in his bright blue optics. "How are you still online? The humans terminated you. I saw them dump your body in the Laurentian Abyss with my own optics."

Blackout let out an electronic screech that was equivalent to Cybertronian laughter as he regarded the Autobots with contempt and scorn. "Those insects? Offline me? You Autoscums give the fleshlings too much credit, you fools."

"Want to say that again?" Sunstreaker snarled as he took a threatening step forward, his metal fists raised. Blackout let out a snarl to counter Sunstreaker's one, before shouting "Scorponok, go!"

Instantly, Scorponok sprang out from Blackout, blasting towards Sunstreaker angrily. Sunstreaker instantly raised his hand to block Scorponok's first attack before smashing his fists at the drone's face. Scorponok staggered backwards, falling to the ground. Instantly he flipped onto his belly, letting out a metal screech before his tail slashed out, scratching Sunstreaker on the face. It was but a small nick, but as Sunstreaker raised his hand to feel the dent in his metal faceplate, Blackout calmly said, "Return." Scorponok was about to jump back on to his master when Sunstreaker grabbed him angrily, determined to rip the drone apart with his bare hands for ruining his paint job.

"Son of a glitch!" he screamed as Scorponok writhed wildly about, the Autobot trying to pull the drone apart with his bare fists. Hound, who had been standing by without making a sound the whole time ever since Blackout out had appeared a few kilometres from their base, finally spoke for the first time.

Resting his arm on Sunstreaker's shoulder, Hound murmured, "Sunstreaker, please, calm down."

For a moment it seemed as if Sunstreaker would ignore the gentle Autobot, but gradually the anger in his optics diminished. Letting out one final growl of anger, Sunstreaker unwillingly let Scorponok go, but not before punching the drone one last time in its face.

Scorponok let out a hiss of anger before scurrying back to his master, who was watching the whole event play out with cold dispassion.

"Now that that's settled," Ironhide growled, his finger twitching impatiently, "Tell us how you came back to life."

The moment of hesitation that passed Blackout's face was more than enough to confirm Ironhide's gleeful suspicions, and instantly the aggressive weapon specialist pounced on his chance, snarling, "I knew it! You have no idea how you came back to life, right?"

"Frag you," Blackout spat out, clenching his servos, "You don't need to know how I came back to life; only that I want to join you."

Silence.

* * *

Minor cliffhanger, but there will be no more for now. Please review! I'll see you guys after May 15th…14th if I can cut it.

Allright guys, I won't be posting again for the next two weeks because of my exams and trainings for NDP. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but for now, please enjoy.

Also, a shout out to Cryo89, MrReviewerGuy, DramaStar-Mel, and especially Wyrmseeker, who has kindly agreed to be my beta/critic.


	7. Game Plan

**Fate**

_Chapter 7: Game Plan_

* * *

Blackout had never been a particularly patient mech. He liked for things to go smoothly and quickly, especially when it came to destroying the Autobots. So as he stared at the three Autobots that were staring stupidly at the Decepticon before them, Blackout had to control the growing urge to blast their face plates and see their sparkling energon flow out…coating his servos…the maniacal smile on his face as he watched their optics dull…their life…gone…

"WHAT!" The loud screech came from the vainest Autobot around, as Sunstreaker glared openly at Blackout, "You have got to be joking! You, join the Autobots!"

"I do _not_ happen to have the habit of cracking jokes, Autoscum," Blackout said flatly, his servos still crossed over his chest plate, his posture not betraying the shock that had suddenly gripped him when Sunstreaker yelled. The vision of him killing the Autobots was so real, so vivid, that he was but a nanoclick away from really attacking Hound. Somewhat frightened, Blackout briefly toyed with the idea that something might have happen to his CPU when he was brought to life. He kept experiencing sudden pain in his CPU, and random needs to completely dominate and kill. Frankly, it was frightening, and there wasn't much that could frighten him.

"Then why in Primus would you want to join us?" Ironhide growled out loudly, his cannons raised. Blackout eyed the specialist's cannons for a moment, before saying "Because I'm not stupid. I know you Autobots outnumber me by a large margin, and though I would love to offline all of you, there is no doubt I would lose. What's more, I want to hunt that _traitor_ Starscream down for being utterly useless in the battle and fleeing like the coward he is, and I do not want you scums or those disgusting fleshing hounding me when I hunt him down!" in a frustrated manner.

To an extent, it did make sense to Ironhide. Blackout was just one mech, and he'd be facing the humans and Autobots with only Scorpnok at his side if he hunted Starscream alone. However, if he did get accepted into the Autobots rank, he'd be protected from both the humans and other Autobots, and would be left to hunt Starscream down in peace. In fact, the Autobots could even keep track of Blackout with ease, something that would have been impossible unless Blackout willingly surrendered his allegiance to them. The thought was extremely tempting in Ironhide's processors. To have Blackout, Megatron's most loyal warrior, under the Autobot's command.

/_Ironhide_./ Hound asked uncertainly over a secure com link, /_I do not think that this is our choice to make. We have to tell Optimus about this_./

Unwillingly, Ironhide let out a sigh. What a week this was turning out to be. First comes Destiny and the Allspark piece, then the twins' nasty prank on Ratchet, and now, this. _Primus_, Ironhide groaned to himself.

"You're right, Hound." Ironhide said aloud, keeping his aquamarine optics on Blackout, "We'll bring him back to talk to Optimus, but if you dare to do anything," he directed this part to Blackout, who had an arrogant smirk on his faceplate, "I'll offline you. You got it, slagger?"

Blackout merely turned away as he folded into his chopper form before taking off to the clear blue sky that hung over Tranquillity. The three Autobots then quickly transformed before making their way back to home.

* * *

The Allspark signal beckoned to him like nothing could. Filled with barely contained energy that could give life to any mechanical equipment, it was the god, the creator of his kind…and it was in the possession of some weak pitiful organic femme who does not even have any idea of the greatness she currently have in her hands.

Barricade felt his spark pulsate excitedly against its chamber as he watched Destiny run out off her house, sweeping her wind-blown navy-black hair away from her face, spitting some strands out. He felt disgusted at the habits that some humans possessed, but the thrill of the hunt overrode any other sentimental emotions he had.

He was the hunter, and she was the hunted.

As soon as Destiny made her way to the sidewalk, Barricade revved his engines, and instantly pushed himself towards the slagging femme when a loud screech came from the end of the street. Speeding past Barricade so fast that he was but a blur to anyone else, Sideswipe pulled ahead of Barricade, stopping exactly where Destiny stood, wide eyed, before shouting, "Destiny, get in, now!"

Normally Destiny would throw a tantrum about someone ordering her around, but Sideswipe's tone and urgency told her something was up, and she wordlessly complied as she hastily slipped into the car. The next moment, she felt like vomiting when Sideswipe blasted off at such a speed that would have broken all the speeding laws in the state.

How she hated being in a speeding vehicle.

"S-sideswipe, w-what's going o-on?" Destiny stammered out loud as she swallowed a scream when Sideswipe sharply swerved around a corner, narrowly avoiding a lamppost.

Sideswipe let out a stream of Cybertronian curses as he saw Barricade still pursuing him. "See that mustang following us?"

"Y-yeah?"

"That's Barricade, he's a-"

"That's Barricade?" Destiny asked, stunned, as she tried to twist her head to see the infamous Decepticon that was the first 'Con Sam had the displeasure of meeting. A second later, Destiny regretted that decision when her face crashed into the windowpane with a sickening _twap_ when Sideswipe made a complete 180, halting and facing Barricade head on.

"Sideswipe?"

"Get out, quick!"

Destiny complied quickly, stumbling out of the Lamborghini ungracefully. She quickly scrambled back when Sideswipe started transforming, quickly taking on his true bipedal form. Under the sunlight, his red amour took on a blazing hue, and Destiny had to squint painfully to take in her guardian's amazing form.

Barricade glowered to himself as he noticed where Sideswipe had led him. It the same place he had first fought Bumblebee, the junkyard where he had faced his defeat against the Autobot spy. Coincidence? Barricade wasn't too sure, but if there was one thing he was sure about, it was that he wouldn't be losing. Not this time.

With the speed and grace of a true hunter, Barricade started transforming in mid-drive, before he launched himself at Sideswipe with deadly accuracy.

Sideswipe quickly shifted position as he braced himself for Barricade's slam, and when the 'Con came at him with frightening velocity, Sideswipe was well prepared, avoiding the first punch before quickly pushing Barricade to one side. Barricade let out a feral snarl before nimbly pushing past Sideswipe's defense, punching said bot straight in the faceplate.

Destiny swallowed her scream.

* * *

At the Autobot base, Blackout stood under the steely glares of several Autobots, including the CMO, as they discussed what was to be his fate, not hiding their blatant disgust for the Decepticon.

"Blackout." Optimus said calmly, almost tiredly, as he greeted the Decepticon standing before him.

Blackout inclined his head slightly at the Autobot leader, and that would be the only amount of respect he would show to the last Prime. The chopper bot was highly disgusted at himself for doing this, but he didn't have any choice if he was to find out what brought him back to life.

"Ironhide tells me that you wish to join the Autobots. Is that true, Blackout?"

"Yes." Blackout said shortly, not bothering to waste his energy on talking.

Optimus regarded him carefully, before asking, "When did you come back online?"

"Why would you want to know?" Blackout sneered rudely, shooting a glare at Sunstreaker who growled in warning.

"I'd suggest, _Blackout_," Ironhide sneered as he addressed Blackout, stepping ahead of Sunstreaker, "That you treat us with more respect and drop the attitude of yours if you wish to join us."

Blackout let out a shudder at Ironhide's words, before saying in a rather sarcastically sweet tone, "Certainly…Iron_hide_."

"Just tell me, please." Optimus shot a warning look at Sunstreaker and Ironhide, and the mechs unwillingly stood down.

Blackout scoffed, before telling Optimus the timing. Ratchet instantly ran a scan on that timing, when he stiffened, unable to believe the coincidence.

/_Ratchet?_/ Optimus asked gently, /_What is it? What did you find out?/_

/_The time Blackout came back online_,/ Ratchet said numbly as he frantically ran scans and diagnostics on the chopper dot, /_happens to be exactly one second after you touched the Allspark bracelet on Destiny._/

Optimus jerked backwards as though he was suddenly scorched, and he started running scans of his own while passing on the information to Ironhide. Blackout stared curiously at them, wondering what they were talking about. It must be something important if it got even _Optimus Prime_ so edgy.

/_It doesn't make any sense_,/ Ironhide grumbled as he analyzed the information, /_So the Allspark managed to bring Blackout to life? That's impossible. The power within the Allspark part that Destiny has isn't strong enough to do something like this._/

/_I touched it_,/ Optimus reminded the weapon specialist, /_And I have Matrix in me. Maybe those two powers combined was more than enough to bring Blackout to life_./

/_But why that insufferable slagger Blackout?_/ Ironhide huffed as he glared at Blackout, said mech returning a cool glance at the specialist.

/_You're right_,/ Optimus said heavily, /_Why him? Even though I wouldn't like it, I would understand if it was Megatron who came back online. The bond between a family is the strongest, after all._/

_Bond between a family…_Ratchet thought uneasily to himself as Optimus turned his attention back to Blackout. _The bond between families is the strongest…wait, that's not right! _He suddenly thought in dismay as he stared openly at Blackout, who was discussing his acceptance with Optimus in a rather…angry fashion, _the bond is strongest between…sparkmates, not family! Oh Primus!_

_Destiny…she can't be Blackout's sparkmate!_

* * *

What in the world was she doing here?

"Oh, GOD!" Destiny screamed as she watched Barricade punch Sideswipe on the jaw, his fist making a slight dent in Sideswipe's amour. Sideswipe spared a glance at his charge and that cost him dearly as Barricade used his whole body weight to shove at the twin. Sideswipe staggered to the ground, crashing clumsily as Destiny let out a yelp from where she stood at a safe distance, her heart beating furiously.

"Please…please…" She prayed frantically as her eyes remained glued to the two extraterrestrial robots that were fighting. A month ago, she might have scoffed that the idea of aliens, but today, she was praying for her guardian's victory. It might have only been a week, but already the bond between guardian and charge was strong.

"Sideswipe…please…" She whispered, "You must stay safe."

Barricade heard what Destiny was saying to herself, and wanted to sneer in disgust. Fleshings had the weirdest ideas, praying to their mystical god but standing by not doing anything. Stupid, useless fleshings. When he was done with Sideswipe he'd make sure he tore the fleshing apart.

/_Barricade, come in Barricade_, / Blackout suddenly said, opening up secure comn link. Barricade let out a growl as he held of a punch from Sideswipe, but winced slightly when the Autobot elbowed him painfully. /_What is it?_/ Barricade snarled painfully before shoving Sideswipe away. /_Get out of there_,/ Blackout commanded, /_Our plan is complete. Get out before more Autobots come. _Now./

Barricade shut the comn line down without letting Blackout say anymore, before swinging his fist at Sideswipe. The Autobot deftly ducked before sweeping Barricade's legs out from under him. Nimbly, Barricade kicked Sideswipe and Destiny let out a strangled gasp as her guardian went down.

"Slag!" She screamed, using the swear word she heard Ratchet use before on the twins, as Barricade leaned down towards Sideswipe. Said mech paused for a moment, before turning to glare at Destiny, his red optics clashing with her frightened purple eyes.

"Stupid femme," he growled, before walking towards her, swearing in his native language. Destiny blinked in fear as the imposing Mustang started advancing towards her, his face twisted into something that looked like a sinister smile. And though Destiny was pretty sure she was going to die, all she could think about was her guardian.

"Do you know," Barricade sneered in a intimidating and creepily eerie electronic voice as he leaned down towards Destiny, his faceplate inches away from frightened and sweating face, "What is it you have in your possession?"

Destiny tried not to flinch as Barricade shoved his faceplate into her face, his inhumane features twisted and distorted with something akin to disgust and anger.

"W-what?" Destiny stuttered fearfully, before Barricade slammed his large blade wheel on the ground beside her.

"THE ALLSPARK, YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF A MEATBAG!" He violently grabbed Destiny's left arm. She screamed in pain when he straightened, making her dangle about 25 feet off the ground. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Destiny screamed again hysterically as Barricade shook her. Her stomach started heaving as she let out a strangled wail of desperation for her guardian, but Sideswipe let out a groan from where he lay, a little worn out and slightly groggy from the beating Barricade gave him.

"Stupid Autobot scum can't help you any more, fleshing," Barricade sneered gleefully, before gripping Destiny's wrist tightly, causing her to cry out in pain. The shock and fear proved to be too much for the poor girl, and as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Destiny fainted.

"Stupid femme," Barricade spat in Cybertronian as he scanned the Allspark fragment. Nodding in satisfaction as his scans confirmed that the Allspark piece was indeed the source of power surge in Mission City two to three weeks ago, Barricade was about to transform back into his Mustang mode when a deep irate electronic voice suddenly said in Cybertronian, "You did this to Sideswipe?"

Barricade turned, only to have a fist barrel straight into his face. Staggering backwards, Barricade let out a screech of pain as he dropped Destiny, his large hands flying to his cracked optics.

The newcomer quickly moved in to snatch Destiny out of the air, but dropped her just as quickly when he realised just how…soft and squishy she was. Hitting the ground with a sickening crack, a low groan escaped said girl's lips as her eyelids fluttered slightly, but she did not regain conscious. Instead, it was Sideswipe who was already up on his feet, crouching over his charge protectively as he glared at Barricade.

The Decepticon spy shifted slightly as he as watched the two Autobots glare at him with their bright blue optics before letting out a growl of annoyance. While capturing Destiny wasn't really part of the plan, it would have simplified everything if he did. Now…

"This isn't the end, Autoscums," Barricade hissed as he started retreating, his ruby optics glaring furiously at the two, "You simply got lucky. You have no idea what is in store for all of you!" With that threat, Barricade swiftly transformed before quickly driving off. The two Autobots did not pursue the fleeing Decepticon, instead opting to watch him run away.

Sideswipe gingerly prodded Destiny's limp form, cringing when she let out a sudden yelp, her purple eyes flying open.

"Sides!" She gasped as she saw her guardian hovering over her, looking slightly bruised but fine nonetheless. She struggled to get to her feet as she tried to reach for her guardian, but instead froze when she saw the newcomer.

"Sideswipe…?" Destiny whispered nervously as her eyes remained glued on the mech that was standing slightly away from her with an almost…disgusted look on his faceplate.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that grouchy mech, Destiny," Sideswipe smirked as he offered his hand to let his charge climb on to.

The new Autobot shuddered with repulsion as he watch Destiny crawl onto Sideswipe's hand, before asking, "Sideswipe, who…is she?"

"This is Destiny Knight," Sideswipe introduced while he stood up to his full height as Destiny clung to one of his fingers frantically. "She is a human, the most intelligent and prominent species that inhibits this planet. She is also one of our allies, and is my charge."

"She a sub species of organic. What in Primus did she do to prove herself in this war?"

"She survived a meeting with Megatron, you know?" Sideswipe smirked.

Destiny shrugged, muttering, "I did nothing…I simply ran."

"Worthless," the mech signed, before Sideswipe said, "Destiny, this here is Mirage. He's one of the Autobot's most elite spies."

"Cool!" Destiny said as her eyes widened with interest, but Mirage merely regarded her with something akin to distaste.

"Anyway, Sideswipe," he said coldly as he turned his attention back to the grinning mech, "I need to find a suitable disguise if I am to remain hidden here. Based on what I saw with Barricade, this planet…the humans…have machines we can adapt to, is that right? "

"Most definitely," Sideswipe assured him. "All you need is to access what the human call the 'World Wide Web' and you'll be able to get a new form easily."

Mirage let out a snort as he quickly searched through the web for a model of a vehicle he liked, letting his disdain for the primitive planet show. Sideswipe and Destiny waited patiently until Mirage finally chose. He quickly started transforming into his chosen form, and both Sideswipe and Destiny were left to admire his new alternate mode. The blue Ford GT let out a soft but powerful purr of his engines, and Destiny let out an impressed whistle.

/_Foolish human, what is she gawking at?/ _Mirage asked Sideswipe in disgust as Sideswipe gently placed his charge on to the ground, before quickly transforming into his Lamborghini model, his red amour gleaming in the bright sunlight.

/_She's just in awe of your chosen form._/ Sideswipe said as he let Destiny into his interior. /_Humans are like this. You have much to learn_./

_/Sides!/ _A new com link opened up between Sideswipe and his brother as he started up his engines. _/You have got to get back to base now!/_

_/Chill,/ _Sideswipe smirked as he moved off with Mirage on his trail. _/I'm coming back. Mirage is with me./_

_/That's good…another bot to prak…/ _Sunstreaker said, his sudden urgency gone as his cheeky nature suddenly took over.

Sideswipe smirked to himself, when his twin suddenly reverted back to his urgent mode.

/_But you have got to get back to the base right now!/ _Sunstreaker yelled with something like dismay evident in his voice.

_/Optimus just invited _Blackout_ to join us!/_

* * *

Disclaimer: 'Transformers' and all related media, merchandise and trademarks do not belong to me.

Thank you all those who reviewed.

I'm late in this update, right? So sorry, but life has been hectic for me as of late. Also, I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid this story will need to be place on a temp hiatus. My next update might come only maybe round November, August if I can get some spare time.

Real sorry!


End file.
